1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is a phosphate nano phosphor and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phosphors are materials that emit light by energy stimulation, and are used in devices such as light sources for mercury phosphor lamps and mercury-free phosphor lamps, electron emitting devices, and plasma display panels. Phosphors are expected to be used in the development of new multimedia devices.
Nano phosphors, referring to nano-sized phosphors, have the ability to reduce light scattering effects, compared with conventional bulk-sized phosphors.
It is desirable for nano phosphors to have a small particle size, a good separation between particles, and good light emission efficiency. However, when producing small and well-separated phosphors, the generated light emission efficiency is generally very low, and when calcination temperature or time is increased in order to increase the light emission efficiency, coagulation occurs among phosphor particles, such that the phosphor particles are not nano-sized anymore. This coagulation upon calcinations represents a technical drawback in the field of nano phosphor production. In order to overcome such a drawback, heat spraying and laser crystallization methods have been suggested as alternative methods of increasing light emission efficiency. Despite having high quality characteristics, however, uses of such methods are limited due to high operating and equipment costs, and difficulty in scale-up manufacturing.